


Merry and Bright

by writermegs17



Series: Jily lives AU [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Parent-Child Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28098333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writermegs17/pseuds/writermegs17
Summary: Harry Potter spends the last Christmas before starting at Hogwarts with his family. Jily lives AU featuring Wolfstsr
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Jily lives AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058504
Kudos: 46





	Merry and Bright

At 10 years old, Harry Potter loves Christmas, this is no doubt because of his father James’s affinity for it, which his mother likes to joke gets closer to insanity with each passing year. This is not to say that his mother wasn’t a lover of the holiday. Yes, Lily Evans Potter adored Christmas, mostly because she loved to bake, both with magic and without, and Harry quite enjoyed helping her in the kitchen. Currently he was adding gumdrops to a batch of gingerbread men.

“Harry darling, these may be your best batch yet.” His mother says proudly

Harry grins. “Thanks mum, I like muggle baking. It’s fun.

“I’ve always preferred it to using magic, it’s much more satisfying when it’s done. Your dad however, is an absolute menace at muggle culinary arts.”

“That’s not surprising, he does all his housework with magic.”

“Yes he does, but he’s done particularly well integrating some muggle medicine into healer training.”

“I thought dad’s job was interesting once, I don’t fancy healing anymore though .”

Lily looks at Harry curiously, he hasn’t mentioned his possible career interests in quite a while. “What do you want to do Harry?”

Play professional quidditch, for the Canons.”

“Oh, that’s a big goal.”

Harry furrows his brow “You don’t think I can do it?”

“Oh Harry James, I’ll always believe in you. You just need to work hard in school, just in case.”

“Yeah, that’s what dad said.”

“Did he? It seems I may be rubbing off on your father after all.” 

A moment later, Harry sees the familiar flame of his father arriving home from work.

“Dad!” Harry half shouts, having missed his father immensely during his two consecutive overnight shifts at St. Mungos

“Hello, kid. I missed you. Miss me Evans?” James says, happily.

Lily smiles, kissing her husband on the cheek “Always.”

“Dad, are you working anymore overnights?” Harry asks

“No, actually I’m off until the day after Boxing Day.”

Harry grins “Four whole days off for Christmas, that’s never happened before??”

“Well I’m a senior healer now son, that means my schedule is much more flexible. Two double shifts in exchange for some well earned time with my two favorite people.”

“Can we go flying later?”

“Probably, after I eat some of your mother’s baking! I’ll need to burn it off!”

“I helped.”

Lily smiles as James eagerly decapitates the gingerbread man with his teeth. “Welcome home, darling.”

Later that night, after Harry’s gone to bed, his parents are snuggled together by the fire.

“Harry told me he wants to play for the Canons today.” Lily offers, breaking the silence.

“He did, did he? I wondered when he’d get up the courage to tell you.”

“Said you told him to do good in school anyway. Surprising coming from you.”

“Lily! was Head Boy!”

“Yes darling, but you were also in detention once a month until sixth year.”

“So was Padfoot!”

“Fair point. I do hope he and Remus are coming for Christmas this year.”

“Moony and Padfoot never ditch Christmas, Lily.”

“I know darling, but the full moon is on Christmas Eve this month.”

“Yes, it is. But I know Remus would rather fall asleep on the sofa in the middle of tea than miss his first Christmas since Harry was born.”

“Fair enough. We have so many people who love Harry. It’s wonderful.”

James beams “Of course they do! He’s brilliant and beautiful, just like you.” He says, kissing Lily’s forehead and pulling her close. 

XXX

The next morning,Harry creeps down the stairs from his bedroom, a little later than usual, having stayed up late absolutely pulverizing his father in Wizard's chess. 

“Morning, Sleepyhead.” his mother says kissing him on the forehead.

“Yeah, I was up late playing Wizard's chess with dad because he kept demanding rematches, but I beat him three times in a row anyway.” Harry says happily.

“That's my boy.”   
“Lily, don't encourage him, you’ll let it go to his head.” his father complains.

“It’s about time someone knocked you down a couple of pegs, darling.”   
“I suppose so, besides, Harry needs all the practice he can get if he's going to be the top of the school next year.”   
“Don't remind me, it's hard enough thinking about only getting you for holiday breaks next year. Christmas will never be the same.”   
“I’ll write home loads, Mum, I promise.”   
“I'll hold you to that. Now, do my favorite boys want to accompany me to muggle London? I just realized I forgot to buy presents for Petunia and Vernon.”

“I still think you should send them a wizard gift, it'll be hilarious.” James suggests   
“James, you and I have been married for twelve years. there's no I need for you to still be petty about my sister.”   
“But Mum, they never send  _ us  _ presents.” Harry interjects.   
“Doesn’t matter, we always take the high road. Now, finish your breakfast and get ready to meet me by the floo in fifteen minutes if you decide to be good sports.”

Half an hour later the Potters are walking around muggle London, James takes Harry to browse in the music store, while Lily wanders the department store in search of the presents.

“Dad look, CD versions of music from all the bands you and Padfoot are always talking about. The Beatles and Queen. Can I get them for the CD player in my room?” Harry asks his father.

James smiles “I don't see why not? Your godfather will be delighted that you have inherited my impeccable taste in music.” 

“He says I'm shaping up to be a better flyer than you? Do you think he's right?” 

“I think he could be right. flying is definitely coming more natural to you than it did for me. You could be a real force to be reckoned with one day, son.”   
“I cannot wait to go to Hogwarts next year. What's it like at Christmas time?”   
“It’s absolutely beautiful,the only place in England that has Christmas trees prettier than ours. not to mention how fun it is when the lake freezes over and you can go ice skating.”   
“Cool! that sounds like a lot of fun”   
“You’re going to love it there, my boy. But boy are your mother and I going to miss you.

Harry smiles “Cheer up, Dad, I won't be going for quite a while still.You could get a dog or something I know you've always wanted one.” 

“There's no need for that, Harry. Padfoot and Moony are canine enough for me. “ James says, ruffling his sons hair lovingly

XXX

By the time Christmas Eve rolls around, festivities at the Potter’s are in full swing. Harry is in the kitchen baking with his mother while his father belts Christmas carols at the top of his lungs. Harry, like his mother, has always found his father's singing voice to be quite comical, but he has grown to look forward to it every Christmas. Something about the Christmas cheer that was always radiating in their house made Harry feel like the luckiest boy in the world.

Harry likes frosting and decorating the best, currently he's making a full Quidditch team out of the gingerbread shaped treats.

“Look, I made quidditch players that you can eat.” Harry says happily   
“You and your quidditch, I wish you didn’t want to play sometimes.” his mother replies cautiously.

“Why? It's the best sport in the world.”   
“Yes, but I hate to see you get hurt, and your father ended up in the hospital wing almost every other game when he was in school.”

“I’ll be more careful than dad, I promise.”   
“I remember when you got your first broom, I was a little hesitant, but your father and godfather insisted that it was a good idea, and as much as I hate to admit it, because it's dangerous, you've been a natural flyer ever since.

After Harry has gone to bed, James and Lily are sitting in the den wrapping Christmas presents and watching muggle Christmas movies on the television set that Lily had enchanted to make work without electricity.

“I’m so happy you caved and let me get Harry his first full-sized broom.” James says happily .

“You were going to get it for him even if I had told you not to, but it was mostly the look on Harry's face every time he flies that convinced me.” Lily replies

“He’s such a happy kid, you could get him socks for Christmas and he'd be happy as a clam.”

“Remember his first Christmas, he was more entertained by the gift wrap then he was with any of his new toys. It seems like that was forever ago.”

“He’s growing up so fast, next year at this time he will be telling us all about his first term at school.”   
“I can only imagine the stories our brilliant boy will have for us next year.”

“It’s midnight, Happy Christmas Darling.”

“Happy Christmas, Potter. I love you.” Lily says, kissing her husband on the cheek

XXX

Harry practically sprints down the staircase on Christmas morning. The tree is overflowing with gifts, and the smell of hot chocolate makes Harry so happy, it’s one of his favorite Christmas morning traditions.

“Morning, Mum! Morning Dad.” He says happily.

“Good morning Sweetheart, Happy Christmas.” His mother says, kissing him on the cheek.

“Happy Christmas, Son.” His dad echoes.

“Can we open presents now? Harry asks.

Lily smiles “Of course we can, darling.”

Harry loves all of his gifts so far, even if they aren’t what he wanted most. And he’s happy that his parents like what he picked out for them. He gets his mother a new baking apron and his father a golden stag pin for his doctors coat.

“Okay Harry, you have one more present. I think we saved the best for last.” His father says.

Harry tears the wrapping paper off eagerly. “Oh wow! Is this a full sized broom?!” He gasps

“Of course it is! Fastest model and everything.”

“Can we take it flying?”

“Of course, but wait till it gets a little warmer out, I also think you should wait to show off for Moony and Padfoot.”

Lily chuckles “Don’t teach him to be arrogant, dear.”

A few hours later his godfather and Uncle Remus arrive for Christmas dinner and Harry is very excited to show them his new broomstick “Moony! Padfoot! Look what Mum and Dad got me! It’s full-sized “

Sirius smiles at him “Damn, that’s fancy, I’ll bet you’ll be faster than your father in no time.”

“What about you Uncle Remus? You like my new broom?”

Remus half smiles. “It’s very nice, but I think you’re going to give your poor mum a heart attack riding that thing.”

Lily smiles “You’re not wrong, I pondered the idea for ages. James had to remind me that he is, in fact a healer, and can fix all of Harry’s flying injuries. Then I caved.”

“It’s okay, you can stay with Moony while James and I take Harry flying on his new broom. It’ll be just like old times. You two always refused to fly.” Sirius teases

“Haha, very funny!” Lily says, rolling her eyes.

“But can I go flying with them? Pleeeease Mum??” Harry begs.

“Oh alright, but coats and gloves  _ all  _ of you.”

“Okay! Come on Dad. I’ll race you!”

“Be safe boys!” 

“Always, Evans!” Sirius calls out.

While the boys are out flying Remus takes to helping Lily finish the dessert spread. “God, I missed muggle baking. Sirius never lets me, he has to help me and he’s rubbish at it. So I gave up.” Remus says

“James is rubbish at it too. Harry likes to help me in the kitchen though.”

“He’s a good boy, I hope he still likes muggle things when he gets to school.”

“I hate that he’s leaving in the fall. James and I won’t know what to do while he’s gone.”

“You could always make another baby. I don’t think Harry would mind.”’

“Remus! That’s an awful idea.”

“Why???”

“Harry’s just enough. We’d be too busy for a newborn.”

“I hope you’re only too busy for a newborn if it’s your own.

“Remus? What are you getting at??”

“Sirius and I um- finalized our adoption process and uh, we’re getting a baby after New Years.”

“Oh my god! Remus! That’s Amazing.” Lily says hugging Remus

“Sirius should be telling James and Harry right now. But he let me tell you, of course.”

“Do you know if you're getting a boy or a girl yet? Can I take you shopping? Do you need anything?”

“Slow down Evans, and yes, it's a girl. Sirius and I know nothing about girls, except you, but you're not like most of them.”

“Well then, thank goodness she’ll have Aunt Lily, then.”

A few minutes later, Harry and his flying partners come in from the cold. “Mum! I beat Dad! And guess what else???”

Lily smiles knowingly “What, sweet boy?”

“I’m getting a cousin! One that’s not Dudley and will actually like me.”

“I know! Your Uncle Remus just told me.”

“And, what do you think, Evans?” Sirius asks

“I think it’s brilliant.”

“Good because Moony and I are losing our damn minds.”

“You’ll be excellent parents.” Lily says hugging the happy couple.

“This is the best Christmas ever.” Harry says and everyone smiles, their family may be a little bit blended but there’s no one better to spend the holidays with 

  
  
  
  



End file.
